


【蝙超/BS】蝙超和中国古典名著契合度测试报告

by ImMrsBeillschmidt



Category: Batman (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:04:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImMrsBeillschmidt/pseuds/ImMrsBeillschmidt
Summary: 突发奇想，如果用中国古典名著的风格来写蝙超会是什么样呢？选取了四大名著和我心目中可以与四大名著齐名的《金瓶梅》，一共分为5个部分，外加开头一首诗。用BVS的故事，人物形象和背景。这回不可避免地OOC了。。。只是为了满足我自己的恶趣味。





	

诗曰：  
阿美利加两座城，两座城里两个人。一如神明下凡尘，功比羲和浴十日。力大无穷不可挡，心慈向善如明光。一如修罗出炼狱，夜夜巡逻伴望舒。披风面具和钩爪，只惩恶人不杀伐。本应各扫门前雪，纵使相识不相逢。  
奈何小人多作怪，码头一夜变沙场。神明修罗相残害，厉兵秣马证清白。三千三百三十合，月光悄染鲜血色。狼烟烽火至黎明，神明晓之以亲情。修罗大恸终休战，二人相顾无需言。可恨恶人起祸端，又恨消磨一夜缘。执手相看不掩面，切切情谊到君前。神明本是天外客，笑倾半面河与山。修罗立足在人间，原来哥谭美少年。安宁不过少须臾，恶人又把战火燃。铁马干戈落黄泉，烈焰兵燹化尘烟。尘归于尘战事息，土归于土万事安。要问代价有几何，神明一去不复还。修罗重回修罗场，面色平静且淡然。都言有泪不轻弹，谁闻哥谭雨声残。  
天野苍苍地茫茫，我思佳人愁断肠。幸有神助复荣光，如今娇妻屋中藏。  
花开花落复年年，执手高歌绘长卷。再问修罗有何愿，不羡鸳鸯不羡仙。

1、“西游记”风格：  
第一回 浪荡公子非浪荡 清纯少年不清纯  
却说哥谭城里，有一大户商贾，名唤韦恩。亭台楼阁，流水人家，富丽堂皇，朱栏宝槛，泉流碎玉。院中奇花与丽日争妍，亭外翠竹共青天斗碧。韦恩家有一小子，名曰布鲁斯。  
一日，韦恩夫妇二人携小子出游，夜半未归。管事的名唤阿福，心生疑惑，步出找寻。但见深巷灯火通明，巡捕成群，快步而至，方知二主罹难，独不见少主踪迹。疾步奔走，寻至天明，终于一蝙蝠洞内寻得。小子满面泪痕，瑟瑟发抖，似惊似怕，悲恸决然。  
主仆二人相依生存，少主性戾，愤慨悲怆。年岁渐长，渐离哥谭，学得十八般武艺而归，镇守哥谭一方，自号曰：蝙蝠侠。  
原道是：战战兢兢，悲悲切切，皆因强暴欺良善，藏头缩颈苦伶仃。先今道是：人生却莫把心欺，神鬼昭彰放过谁。善恶到头终有报，只争来早与来迟。  
少主袭位，为韦恩家主，终日奔忙家务，假似天性风流；夜里充当捕快，实则铁面无私。  
花开两朵，各表一枝。  
且说哥谭千里之外，有乡镇名曰堪萨斯，乡里农场几许，唯一户出名，唤作肯特。肯特夫妇多年膝下无子，廿余年前于路边拾得一男婴。婴孩白嫩可爱，除了吃只是睡，夫妇二人爱惜不已。本念婴儿乃旁人所弃，竟不知是天外来客。  
少年力大无穷，百毒不侵，金刚不坏，上天入地无所不能。终日研习能力自控，终有一日成为神明，拯救世界于水火之中，世人爱之敬之，谓之超人。  
少年渐行渐长，告别父母，进城赶考，高中进士，修习大学。恰逢韦恩注资，少年尽享其成。学成归来，再别父母，择大都会以定居，选小记者为主业，另有副业拯救地球，终日奔忙。  
克拉克受顾韦恩，免去银两万贯，颇得好处，心中感激，跨海追踪，以求面谢。怎奈多次错失良机，原是韦恩总裁忙不暇接，门庭若市。克拉克不骄不躁，静候良机，集三千资料于一手，攒八万存稿于一身，只为有朝一日向其表白。  
熟料，克拉克尚未登门，布鲁斯到访大都会。毕竟不知大总裁有何贵干，且听下回分解。

2、“三国演义”风格  
第二回 大总裁巡视新公司 小记者误入群芳宴  
佩里•怀特，大都会本土人士也，官至星球日报报馆主持。那日信步行至内室，对众人曰，“吾闻哥谭韦恩氏已收购星球日报，其主不日亲临于此以洽谈增资，实乃幸事也。”众人听闻，皆五感陈杂。或抚掌称快，或面露忧色，或无措尔。  
佩里见众人并无兴奋，遂曰，“韦恩氏乃当朝首富，其主布鲁斯•韦恩高九尺有余，英俊风流，传闻不断，万千新闻皆出此人，日后为我报馆增添话题，岂不幸哉？”  
女官路易斯对曰，“大人所言甚是，然吾等仍有些许担忧。韦恩氏发迹于哥谭，与我大都会有何相干？如今电媒当道，纸媒萧条，如若真被韦恩氏收购，真可谓前有网络如虎豹，后有哥谭日报如豺狼，我星球日报处境危矣。”  
佩里不悦，怒而瞪视，叹曰，“妇人之见短矣！古来多少纸媒短缺银两，若傍上韦恩氏这等大户，还有何愁？”行至小间，又顿足转身呵斥，“速速工作！”  
众人对曰，“诺。”  
上回说到克拉克•肯特乃布鲁斯•韦恩忠实粉丝，原非沉溺美色，只因韦恩氏对其学堂注资，他亦受了千金厚恩。本欲亲自登门，奈何总无良机，今日闻佩里之言，只觉飘飘乎心悦，一心只等布鲁斯前来。  
事关哥谭新闻有二，一曰韦恩氏，二曰蝙蝠侠。眼下韦恩氏乃星球日报簇新金主，报道之人蜂拥而至，克拉克欣喜则已，却尽忠职守绝不花痴。再者其人副业乃拯救地球，蝙蝠侠又称黑暗骑士，与其光明使者相差甚远，克拉克视其不祥之物，一心只愿求得真相，窥探究竟是人是鬼。  
且说韦恩氏抵达大都会，却未踏足星球日报，只径自游乐一番。是夜，克拉克一如往昔，通宵赶稿，本应报道布鲁斯夜里笙歌，却不料通篇事关蝙蝠侠，或责其公然跋扈，或言其扰乱律法，颇有捶胸愤然之意。  
次日，布鲁斯一行步入报馆，群起而拥之，长枪短炮好不热闹，克拉克隐于众人之后，目光灼灼不敢近也。布鲁斯面容和善，信步而走，状似走马观花，实则暗暗观察，大小举动皆不可逃。行至克拉克桌前，余光瞥见其尚未完成之物，上书明明白白“蝙蝠侠”名号，不由驻足停步，好奇问曰，“众人皆以时事政治为题，偏汝独书蝙蝠侠，何也？”  
佩里闻言大惊，疾步上前欲为其搪塞，然布鲁斯大手一挥，止之曰，“吾闻此地人才济济，方才并购，今有状书蝙蝠侠之士，问之缘由亦是情理之中，岂需汝等代劳？”复转身再问曰，“何也？”  
克拉克心生怵意，恐其发怒，惶惶对曰，“无他，唯练笔耳。”  
布鲁斯莞尔一笑，抬臂轻触其肩，笑曰，“大丈夫当泰山崩于前而不惊，岂因此等小事忐忑。”  
克拉克诺诺称是，肩头恍若沸水浇灌般滚烫，待其走远仍不可自拔。  
再日，布鲁斯于大都会大摆筵席，邀请众人歌舞升平，星球日报派三人前往。其中一人突生重疾，竟不可同去，佩里遣克拉克替之。克喜形于色，终日嬉笑，路易斯笑骂曰，“堂堂九尺男儿，竟似垂髫小儿。”  
席间，布鲁斯立于众人之间，如众星捧月，只见他正是：  
容貌昳丽，龙章凤姿，天质自然，言笑晏晏，妙趣横生。  
克拉克痴向往之，暗自叹曰，“珠玉在侧，觉我形秽。”遂悄悄拍摄，默默记诵其言，细细咀嚼。  
酒过三巡，克拉克坐室内暗处翻看偷拍之物，忽见阴影覆上，抬头就见布鲁斯戏谑蓝眼，惊慌之下险些丢弃相机，战战兢兢，不敢对视。  
布鲁斯四下张望，携其前往幽静之处，圈于角落似笑非笑盘问曰，“先有蝙蝠侠，后又偷拍，吾闻君子坦荡荡，汝莫非小人耶？”  
克拉克猛然抬首，义正言辞对曰，“吾乃大都会学堂弟子，曾蒙资金助学，故而对君心生感激。后错失多次良机未能面谢，心有不安，闻君收购星球日报，欢呼雀跃而不敢言喻，恐多事之人生是非也。今得以言明心迹，不胜感激。吾无以为报，唯为报馆效力耳。”  
布鲁斯动容，细看此人，正是：  
长身玉立，目若朗星，清纯见底，俊爽有风姿，好一个翩翩美人。  
布一时心生激荡，脱口问曰，“若诚心言谢，岂曰无以为报？”  
克拉克心有赧羞，面色绯赤，纵然有意不敢言明，讷讷对曰，“请君明示。”  
布鲁斯前去一步，圈人入怀，额头与之相抵，轻言曰，“不若以身相许，长伴吾侧。”  
克拉克更生羞涩，轻声应允。未知二人后续如何，且听下回分解。

3、“水浒传”风格：  
第三回 外星人入侵起祸端 三英雄顽抗老魔物  
诗曰：  
山外有山天外天，天外不止有飞仙。  
一朝狂人入侵来，祸国殃民还疯癫。  
本是恩爱同林鸟，间隙横生谁喊冤？  
待到误会终得解，又留悲剧在人间。  
且说那日布鲁斯自大都会回到哥谭，心里还念着克拉克。原是他二人在大都会好生亲热，白日里克拉克在报馆用功，布鲁斯也不好随性打搅，进进出出大楼数次，倒也没的真正上去看望。  
却惹得一帮喽啰在背后指指点点，这个说道，“那布鲁斯•韦恩恁个大人物，只听得他风流快活，竟不知他还在意别个。”那个又说道，“那厮怕是中意我们这楼里的那个姑娘，天天上这个来，恁生有空！”  
布鲁斯原是蝙蝠侠，耳听六路，眼观八方，对背后指点听得一清二楚，只作得乐趣。心想着克拉克在楼上忙碌，反观那帮喽啰既想过来搭讪，又眼神萎缩，心道，“一群傻鸟只当我是个花花公子，恁不知我这皮囊下还有一副模样。”  
数日后，布鲁斯终是舍不得也得回去哥谭，拉杂一片大小事务都等他回应，路上他又思量道，“那肯家兄弟只肯与我谈天，却不曾同我上床，只留与我贯址，大约叫我下次留用。我只闻江湖上人人都要爬上我的床，却不料今番竟能遇到个不图富贵的。若他真不是欲擒故纵，我须将他带回家去。阿福正日里逼我寻个妇人，不若就把这记者娶了，倒也省事。”  
正想着，忽而窗外骚动一片，车也停了，布鲁斯掀帘看去，见是哥谭熟悉光景。街上行人乱窜，抬头见了一块巨大乌云，高空中似有两人正在打斗。众位看官，您道恁地？原来是那红披风的大都会超人，正和另一个不知是谁的飞在天上缠斗。  
只听旁人慌张喊道，“快快跑开罢！怪物来也！”布鲁斯抬头就见那两团黑影径自冲撞，已是撞坏了几幢大楼，目下就要撞到韦恩大厦，逼得文雅贵公子咬碎银牙，一通粗俗骂道，“入娘个撮鸟撞坏你爷爷的大楼，搞死千条人命方休！”  
那日浓烟滚滚，端的是乌天黑地，人群抱头鼠窜，布鲁斯站在那混乱里，尘土覆面，衣衫凌乱，四处根寻罹难群众，那里还有半分贵家大公子的样子。见到压在瓦砾下的人群，少不得一番拳头紧握，咬牙切齿，暗自计较了一回，“若被我捉到那超人，定叫他血流成河，碎尸万段！”  
待回到家中，脱了亵衣才见到刀疤狰狞的身上早就被流火冲撞，正汩汩渗血。韦恩家管事的名唤阿福，是个精明老翁，见到自家主子身上伤痕惨烈，忙端了水盆布巾，替他擦将起来。  
那布鲁斯身上一阵锐痛袭来，端的是叫他失了心智，愤恨骂道，“直娘贼！兀那外星人害我大楼里死伤惨重，自己倒窥不出个鸟样来，叫人好生发恨！明日就做个氪石短剑，看不把那厮打得爷娘不识！”  
阿福听了，心下一横，猛地将手劲提增一倍，把那伤筋药粉往主子鲜血淋漓的背上拍去。布鲁斯那里受得住他这一手，睚眦具裂，正要回头控诉，只听得老头慢慢悠悠说道，“这药恁地有效，老夫寻来不易，少爷好歹生受了，熬过一回。”  
布鲁斯那里不晓得他的心思，自小与他相依为命，阿福虽是他家管事的，却更似他老父，这般手劲怕是动了气，本想辩解几句，转念一想研制武器还得须他帮忙，便软下气性道，“阿福，我听说外星人惧怕氪石，那厮伤我哥谭民众性命，我欲教他重新做人，你休得拦我。”  
阿福冷笑一回，径自收拾东西去了，少顷又端了些茶汤给布鲁斯吃了，才出言劝道，“超人存活于世多年，何曾杀过无辜之人？今有恶魔入侵，若非他俩斗一回，没得让那怪物杀更多人。你自诩是个聪明的，恁的这道理也想不明白？！”  
布鲁斯不服，放下茶水起身争辩，“那厮到底是要救人，还是要杀人？他本非我族类，力大不可测，若有一日他要统治地球，只他说了算，别个说了都不算，我等岂不都被那撮鸟玩弄于鼓掌之间？！今日他说救人便救人，明日他要杀人，也不过转念之间。”  
阿福只是看他，自不言语，布鲁斯见阿福不答，又放低了几分声音说道，“且那厮时常出没大都会，正是肯家兄弟之所在。留得祸患一日，肯家兄弟便危险一日，恁的教人担心！”  
阿福径自收拾了茶盏，临出门前才说道，“你说恁多，不过是害怕肯家少爷安危，那倒也是个理由，我权且帮你便是。”  
自此三月，韦恩家忙着找寻氪石，打磨枪戟，不在话下。  
是夜正直十五，空中一轮圆月，正是：素银遍野，辉光遍地。布鲁斯着蝙蝠侠装，携氪石武器，行至约定之处。但见蝙蝠状灯把那天空照个通透，超人正飘在天上，见蝙蝠侠到此，腾地扑将下来。  
二人神色肃穆，蝙蝠侠本就想着叫他有来无回，做了万全准备自不必说。那超人也没个好脸色，心里计较着道，“这蝙蝠侠藐视国法，定不是个好鸟，正苦于没个正经理由不好教训，今日得了机会，定要好好施展拳脚。”  
但他也不是个鲁莽的，被人挑衅即是占了上风，也不差这一时半会儿，便望着他道，“我与你前世无仇，恁的与我挑衅？”  
蝙蝠侠面无表情，哼笑一声道，“我只问你一句话，你可会流血不会？”  
超人尚不明白，蝙蝠侠已冲将过来，二人当即斗做一团。超人气力比将蝙蝠侠数倍，蝙蝠侠本不应是他的对手，两人缠斗十数个回合，蝙蝠侠倒也不落下风。  
那超人心中差异道，“这厮好生了得，我虽并未使出全劲，倒也不算虚他，此番打斗下来，他倒招招能解下，莫非也不是个地球人？也罢，我权且再用几分力气，试他则个。”  
超人奋力一搏，蝙蝠侠果真被将出几里，趴在地上。超人高叫道，“兀那蝙蝠侠，少要装神弄鬼，若真是条好汉，端的报上名来！”  
蝙蝠侠道，“且和你斗三百回合，却说姓名，教你认识你爷爷！”  
超人大怒，厉声叫道，“若还要条狗命，便自离去，我不与你计较。若自寻死路，怨不得我！”  
蝙蝠侠鱼跃而起，把那氪石子弹拿将出来，冲着超人一发入魂。超人大骇，避让有所不济，被那子弹射中，登时失了气力，颓然倒地竟似个凡人。蝙蝠侠步步逼近，细细看去真有几分修罗姿色。  
那氪石只能撑得半日，待熬过这一回，超人又刀枪不入。他二人又斗了三十来个回合，轰天裂地，险象环生。那蝙蝠侠按捺不住，思忖着卖了个破绽，伺机逃了开去，又发一弹氪石，逼得超人动弹不得，腹下叫他斜插了一枪氪石戟，只管血流如注，捧腹倒地。  
蝙蝠侠单手擒了他血红披风拖出数里，直将得超人剧痛难耐，汗如雨下。俗话说，好汉不露怯。那超人本是不愿让蝙蝠侠看低了，自是咬牙生受着，但许是痛得狠了，又叫氪石打得神力尽失，一时昏了头脑，竟脱口叫道，“韦家哥哥救我！”  
兀那蝙蝠侠听得此言，心下一骇，只感那处蹊跷，忖度得一回，连忙松了手窥去，借着月光认出那倒在地上抽搐的超人，原是没了眼镜的克拉克•肯特！大惊失色骂道：“此人莫不当真是肯家兄弟？入娘的，你这老蝙蝠好不济事，却教你在面前把他伤了！”  
登时气血上涌，身上如一桶凉水浇将下来，蝙蝠侠忙把他将进怀里，牢牢箍了不放，兀自把面罩摘了。超人神智未清，头脑发昏，发力挣动竟不得，只听得那人心痛叫道，“克拉克？”  
克拉克身上剧痛如潮水，自也听不清那蝙蝠说甚，心里只恍惚道：“这般痛法，我恐要死了，那个敢是修罗，却也窥不出鸟样。”  
蝙蝠侠见他又没了动静，摇晃几下又叫了声，“克拉克？”  
克拉克隐约听出是布鲁斯声气，直以为自己入了阿鼻地狱，心中想道，“恁地听见韦家哥哥的声气，敢是修罗那个鸟厮还讲些义气，知我挂念哥哥，叫我听一回？”遂竭力挤出一口气，唤了声，“哥哥。”  
布鲁斯听他召唤，忙道，“我在此。”  
克拉克听那声气朦胧熟悉，心里又道，“莫不是我还没死，这真是我哥哥？”勉力睁了眼又叫道，“哥哥，恁是你？”  
布鲁斯见他好了些，从腰带里取将些药丸喂他吃了，少顷，克拉克恢复了些气力，径自坐了，窥见蝙蝠侠真是布鲁斯，一时高兴起来，大喜道，“哥哥恁的在哥谭当那蝙蝠修罗，叫弟弟误会，若早知那蝙蝠便是哥哥，弟弟也不费恁心思则个。”  
布鲁斯只恨自己伤了克拉克去，心中悔极，目下却见克拉克端的是高兴神态，毫无怪罪，心中愧疚更甚，竟不知如何言语，只箍紧怀里身体不言。  
他二个在月下说了一遍话，依依偎偎坐了半宿，互诉了衷肠，布鲁斯对超人的仇恨早就消了，如今直觉超人恁生可爱，一双小手精巧优美，心地善良若菩萨。  
天将明，蝙蝠欲回府上，超人攒牢了黑色披风念念不舍，正要开口挽留，忽地听闻不远处传来轰隆巨响。二人抬头见月光明亮，不像是下雨，警觉中不待二人反应，原是那外星老魔物变了模样卷土重来！  
老魔物不知使了恁的法术，身型大了数倍，直逼得他二人四处逃窜。正无计可施，又来一高挑美人，一手持盾，一手执矛，端的是英姿飒爽不让须眉。原是那天堂岛上女战士，亚马逊公主戴安娜前来相助。  
女战士甩出绳索与那魔物缠斗，高声喊道，“二位贤弟可有受伤？”又窥他二人身手矫健，放下心来。  
魔物不知吃了何物，竟叫三人合力也抵他不过，超人瞥见方才布鲁斯丢下的氪石长戟，心中计较一回，登时朝那武器飞去。蝙蝠侠那里不知他心中所想，见他又要靠近，心神俱裂，高叫止道，“克拉克——”  
兀那超人手持长戟直插魔物心口，直把那外星怪物杀得片甲不留。这氪石对他损伤巨大，怪物一死，他也存着最后一丝气力跌将下来，眼皮未闭就死了。  
天已大亮，码头狼藉，蝙蝠侠失了魂儿，那里还有半分心思，直抱着超人尸首悲凄。  
毕竟超人后续如何，且听下回分解。

 

4、“红楼梦”风格：  
第四回 戴安娜相助苦鸳鸯 布鲁斯力挽情郎归  
克拉克入土已有月余，玛莎终日强颜欢笑，却熬不过几时便要滴下泪来。  
那日戴安娜回天堂岛，其母见他面色灰懒，便问道，“是怎么了？”  
戴安娜将码头大战说了，又叹了一遍克母如今情形。戴母听了笑道，“这倒简单，我这里正配丸药呢，叫他们多配一副天王补心丹就是了。你带去与他老母亲，就说是天堂岛的灵药，快叫他们将那尸首挖将出来置在阳光下，每日喂一丸药就完了。”说罢便叫小丫鬟去屋里取出一包交与戴安娜。  
戴安娜一面仔细收好，一面笑道，“这可真真是救人一命，胜造七级浮屠。我这就给他们送过去。”  
是夜，戴安娜离了天堂岛回到肯特农场，可巧遇上同来的布鲁斯。戴安娜一手拿着药丸纸包挥了挥，一面说道，“我回了一趟家，便得了一味灵药。”  
那头布鲁斯也正煎熬了三日三夜，方才对氪星人的研究有些起色，正要过来同玛莎商量，又想着此时尚未天亮，在门外徘徊。听戴安娜这番话忙问道，“是甚么方子？管用不管用？”  
戴安娜听了敛下脸来，不悦说道，“甚么话，这可是天堂岛的天王补心丹，外人想有还不能，是我母亲从她自己那副里头省下来给肯兄弟，一粒药丸就能起死回生。”  
布鲁斯见他恼了，又见药丸尚在他手中，急忙赔笑，一面和他走向农场，一面说道，“姐姐的药丸自是好的，我也是着急一气，待救了克拉克要紧。”  
戴安娜知他素日高傲的性情，听他话里意思却是服了软，登时也没得和他真斗气，只笑着将药丸递将给他，说道，“拿着，一会子老太太出来了，你交与他便是了。若是能救回克拉克一条性命，也算是我家母亲的福报。”  
布鲁斯接过药丸，仔细揣进内袋再不肯放，认真说道，“费心。”  
玛莎半夜睡不安稳，听到门外动静，开门便见他二人站着说话，以为又要去看克拉克，一面开了门，一面将他们迎进屋里，勉强笑道，“半夜里外头冻得很，快进来暖暖身子罢。”  
戴安娜和布鲁斯见了，赶忙向她问了安，戴安娜又将他母亲一番话说了，三人顾不得进屋，急忙向墓地奔去。  
且说夜里墓地并无他人，方圆几里内也不见一条野狗，克拉克的坟墓封土不久，要想掘开，需得是个体力活。玛莎和戴安娜终是妇道人家，戴安娜虽有力气，但布鲁斯无二话，转身从那来时的车里取了锄头，顾不得端庄衣物在身，用力向那坟头砸去。  
少时，三人合力将那棺木从地下拉上来，布鲁斯用力一掀，棺材盖就开了。克拉克正躺在里头，少了生气，也不见有转醒迹象。  
玛莎见他这样，少不得又悲恸了一回，频频拭泪。戴安娜一面帮着布鲁斯将棺材里的人挪出来，一面安慰玛莎道，“老太太别伤心，一会子弟弟就醒了。”  
布鲁斯这会子再见到克拉克，将以往的怨恨都忘在九霄云外了，只觉得他白嫩嫩一张俏脸好生漂亮，急忙将他搂抱进怀里，一面小心呵护着不让他再倒下，一面掏出怀里药丸给他服了。  
俄而睫毛忽地扑闪，三人大气不敢出，等在原地看他样子。半刻中后，克拉克方才醒来，见三人紧张闭气模样，怔了一下，转念便知他们如何救了自己，一时间，激动，后怕，喜悦，委屈，种种滋味弥漫上来。  
他张口叫道，“母亲……”  
克母止不住落泪，伏跪下身子将他抱紧，大哭大叫道，“我的儿啊……”  
布鲁斯不肯放开，抱着怀里身子倒是不说话，只听得克拉克又虚弱地说道，“多谢哥哥姐姐救命之恩。”  
布鲁斯才勉强咽下哽咽，点点头却不答话。他颤颤起身，把个八尺男儿紧紧抱住，慢腾腾地往回走，一路无话。  
一时进入房中，布鲁斯仔细将人放到床上，方才说道，“地下捂了那么些时日，把这身衣服脱脱罢。”  
克拉克一面心想道，“他定是察觉我身上的湿霉味。”一面就要起身宽衣。  
布鲁斯那里肯让他动手，径自将他衣服脱了，那边玛莎已备了热水进来，说道，“才转醒来，怕是不能洗澡，先用热水擦擦罢。”  
布鲁斯接过水盆放在床边，仔细试了温度，拧了干净的帕子就要替克拉克净身，见玛莎也要帮忙，连忙说道，“老太太，让我来，你且去歇着罢。”  
玛莎看看布鲁斯，复又看看床上不胜怯弱的克拉克，向布鲁斯道了一声，“谢谢。”便出去了。  
克拉克面皮薄，全身上下被看个仔细，不免脸红头胀，一面起身，一面勉力笑道，“我又不是折了手脚，倒叫你伺候。”  
布鲁斯原是想着受他一顿骂，谁知这人竟似忘了前些日子两人大战，这会子面上全是汗，倒要自己起来，不由得心里疼得发紧，连忙扶住他，替他把身子擦了，说道，“你可别折煞我了，你虽然醒了，到底也是大伤元气，该保重些。才吃了药，这会子要是再受累，我怎么过的去呢？”  
克拉克任由他将自己翻来覆去摆弄着擦干净，再换上一身干净衣裳。见他收拾完了站在床边，便温温一笑，拍了拍床铺，说道，“你要坐便坐吧，我是有些乏了，这会子坐不住。”  
布鲁斯听了，又急忙将他放平，替他掖了被角，犹豫片刻终是抵不住心中念想，一只手伸到他额头上细细抚弄，说道，“克拉克，我该向你赔个不是。”  
克拉克本就被他弄得昏昏欲睡，这会子强打起精神听他说的话，也知他还在为前几日的事惦记。他见布鲁斯鬓角斑白，眼神倦怠，便知他这几日不眠不休，心下也不免感动。又思及布鲁斯平日里是个浪荡公子的模样，实则为哥谭付出心血，自己不过是仗着氪星人血脉，才得以拯救地球。两相比较下来，越发敬佩布鲁斯。  
布鲁斯见他毫无反应，以为他终是不肯原谅自己，心下发急，再要解释。话还没出口，克拉克就伸手握住他的手。布鲁斯一面惊讶克拉克小巧的手，一面明白克拉克的心意，当下狂喜，用力回握住笑着说道，“好弟弟，我原想着你就算不原谅我也是应该，不料你能原谅。那你可愿再让我满足一回？”  
克拉克心想着他至多不过说出多了解氪星的话来，便答应着说道，“哥哥有甚么事吩咐就是了。”  
布鲁斯立刻说道，“你受了我赔的不是，便要和我照常一样。来日等你身子利索些，便与我回哥谭去，阿福总唠叨着要见见少奶奶，莫叫他失望，他给你把屋子都收拾了。”  
克拉克再料不到他会说这番话来，一时间羞燥得气血上涌，蹙着眉头说道，“怎地突然说这话！”  
布鲁斯见他不同意，也急了，脱口便道，“我韦恩家在哥谭也算一号人物，你若做了我家少奶奶，还有谁人敢来欺负你？我便是日日把你护在怀里，也容不得你再受半分委屈。”  
克拉克内心掀起惊涛骇浪，惊喜惊讶一齐上阵，面上却羞燥得越发红润，眼神闪烁不敢与他对视。  
布鲁斯见他仍不表态，更着急道，“真的！我要是再对你不住，立刻就死了！”  
克拉克嗔道，“没的乱说死呀活的，也不忌讳。你说好便好，起什么誓呢。”  
布鲁斯听他终于同意，方松了一口气，笑道，“你有所不知，自你被那魔物击倒，这一月来我日夜如在沸水蒸腾，觉也没的睡，总想着我不该与你打斗。若不是我固执，你怕是没那么容易与魔物同归于尽。这些时日我求得老天，若能叫你起死回生，我便是折掉三十年寿命也是心甘。”  
克拉克大惊，挣扎起身握住他的手，慌张道，“好狠的心肠！万不可说这荤话，你若是折了寿命，又叫我做了你家少奶奶，岂不叫我守你的活寡？”  
布鲁斯情念一动，将他抱紧再不愿意松手，在他耳边竟撒起泼来，说道，“你便是答应了嫁与为妻我才干休，若不答应我便缠住你。反正没有你，我同死了也没甚么区别，我连绝命诗都得了一首呢。”  
见克拉克兀自红着脸不答，布鲁斯又道，“好弟弟，我只要活一天，便与你好一天，便努力寻找长生不老之法，永远陪着你。”  
克拉克轻捶一下他的胸口，乏力地打个哈欠笑骂道，“你若是再与我打斗，可仔细你的皮！这会子我是真乏了，你下去和我母亲说一声罢。”  
布鲁斯应了，待他睡着便恋恋不舍出去与玛莎应了一声，又折回房里。  
要知端的，且听下回。

5、《金瓶梅》风格：  
第五回 农场青年床帏初战 哥谭王子指点迷津  
话说二人明了心意，再无甚么顾忌，布鲁斯自楼下回来，克拉克还未转醒，兀自酣睡。布鲁斯见他这般，只觉得如从天上落下来一般，端的是平欺神仙，赛过潘安，比初见时越发标致了。  
待过了小半个时辰，克拉克慢悠悠醒来，半眯眸子见布鲁斯痴痴望他，红了脸发羞，稍稍挪个身子，低声道，“爹上来罢。”  
布鲁斯那里忍得住，三两下脱了衣服便上了榻，二人在同一被窝中贴股而卧。克拉克自是赧羞，倒也不厌恶，只布鲁斯不动，他也不动。布鲁斯撩起他衣服，褪下亵裤儿，摸弄他屁股。  
那屁股温软娇俏，布鲁斯爱不释手，只觉在捏弄一个白生生、鼓蓬蓬的粉嫩馒头，软浓浓、香扑扑地直叫他快把那话捅进去才好。又匀一手狎玩胸口，那娇俏乳粒微挺，好似迎合这般。  
克拉克不觉烘动春心，羞得扭捏身体，往身后情郎怀里贴钻去，细细香汗渗出，不时泄几声呻吟，叫布鲁斯越发欢喜，松开了胸口下去摸那玉茎，后头手指嵌进去摸到那屁股门儿，惹得克拉克瘙痒难耐，少不得一声叫唤道，“爹可别作弄我了。”  
这布鲁斯那里经得住他这般娇嗔，心里痒痒，倒又舍不得孟浪，当下取了茶壶淋湿手指，复沾湿那穴门，画着圈儿似的慢慢入了。克拉克到底第一次，只道身上奇痒难耐，手指真的入了又连连喊疼，急得布鲁斯又是揉抚他那话，又是亲他耳朵，如此过了半晌，克拉克终是尝到些滋味，内里嫩肉倒会吞吐起来，又叫布鲁斯一阵惊喜。  
身后细细索索声音不断，克拉克屁股里手指也没了，便也侧着身子看去。只见布鲁斯露出腰间那话儿，红赤赤黑须，硬竖竖坚挺，煞甚长大，克拉克暗自心惊道，“好个六寸长物，我那话儿已非寻常，本以为天下再无其右，怎知他这阳物竟粗壮几分。若他方才不用些手指扪弄，我这屁股岂不裂成四个。”  
布鲁斯见他面露惧意，越发怜爱，搂过怀里亲了又亲，安抚道，“我的儿，你可莫乱动，爹能叫你爽利。”  
那话直僵僵慢慢捅进克拉克屁股，撑得软肉胀开，克拉克只觉腹部将将顶穿，又是腹胀又是满足。布鲁斯抵着那屁股不敢鲁莽，只等克拉克又哼唧才又耸动。那话儿不知捅到了何处，克拉克只觉内里热痒不可当，浑身上下都酥麻了，只颤声告饶道，“爹弄得我好生无力，今日怕是要死在你手里了。”  
布鲁斯越发卖力，他素日精通房中术，克拉克那里是他的对手，几番插弄已叫他穴中汁水横流，青涩嫩肉直被捅得软烂酥嫩，含住那话儿不放，恍若仙境。一只白软屁股更是莫如浸水豆腐，被捏揉的可口，教布鲁斯爱不释手。  
他知那一处便是克拉克死去活来之地，更是二话不说只把那话儿往那处捅。克拉克只觉屁股融化得好似不是自己的，火上炙烤般烫热，内里又如千万只蚂蚁钻爬，只盼着布鲁斯更卖力地捅得他发疼才好。  
一时间两人都顾不得说话，只余克拉克娇喘连连，布鲁斯粗声吸气，不一会便听见声软糯的娇嗔，“爹捅死我罢。”布鲁斯只觉那话儿被牢牢夹住动弹不得，那人却已没了气音，原是射了一床，倒爽利过了昏厥过去。  
布鲁斯心生怜意，也耸动几下泄了，心里道，“怕是第一回尝遍滋味，下次断不能轻易放过你。”草草收拾了休息，窗外微晗不自知。  
END


End file.
